


Τι μέρα κι αυτή...

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Work, Πολλή βαρετή δουλειά pretty much
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Ο Ντούκου και ο Γκρίβους δεν έχουν σχεδόν καθόλου χρόνο από τότε που άρχισε ο πόλεμος...
Relationships: Dooku/Qymaen jai Sheelal | Grievous/Darth Tyranus
Kudos: 4





	Τι μέρα κι αυτή...

**Author's Note:**

> Αυτό το ανεβάζω πιο πολύ δοκιμαστικά, δεν ξέρω αν υπάρχει και πολύ κοινό γι αυτό το σιπ στην Ελλάδα, αλλα υγεία. :). T rated μπικοζ λάνγκουαντζ....

"Επέστρεψες;..." Ρώτησε ο Κόμης από την καρέκλα του στο πολυτελές τραπέζι του παλατιού του.

"Ναι... Τα παλιό ρομπότ σου γαμιούνται! Όλο βραχυκυκλώματα είναι! Και ποτέ δεν υπακούν τις διαταγές μου! Είναι και βλαμμένα, ούτε μια αγγαρεία δεν μπορούν να κάνουν σωστά!" Είπε νευριασμένος ο Γκρίβους καθώς ακούμπησε την κάπα του στην πλάτη μιας καρέκλας.

"Τι σου έχω πει για τα πράγματά σου, Γκρίβους!"

"Να μη τα παρατάω όπου να 'ναι... Σόρρυ..."

"Έλα, άστο τώρα, θα το πάρει το πρότοκολ ντρόιντ... Πέρα από τους στρατιώτες μας, έγινε τίποτα άλλο;"

"Μπα, μαλακίες σήμερα... Η Δημοκρατία δεν έχει εμφανιστεί τον τελευταίο καιρό..." Είπε αφηρημένα και κοίταξε το ταβάνι.

"Δεν σου έχω πει να προσέχεις πως μιλάς εδώ μέσα;"

"Καλά, μωρέ..."

"Δεν έχουμε προπόνηση σήμερα, αναβάλλεται. Έχω μία συνάντηση με το συμβούλιο. Τυχερέ." Του ανακοίνωσε με ένα χαμόγελο.

"Γιατί, νομίζεις ότι είμαι κανένας τεμπέλης; Με υποτιμάς!"

"Σε πειράζω, μην εξάπτεσαι..."

"Δεν εξάπτομαι!" Ο Γκρίβους ύψωσε τη φωνή.

"Τώρα όμως ναι... Τσκ... Τέλος πάντων. Πάω να ετοιμαστώ. Θα τα πούμε το βράδυ..."

"Καλά..." Η απογοήτευση στη φωνή του ήταν εμφανής. Θα προτιμούσε να είχε προπόνηση, για να εκτονωθεί μετά από μια τέτοια μέρα στο διαστημόπλοιο με όλα αυτά τα ντρόιντς να των εκνευρίζουν και μόνο που υπάρχουν.

Ο Ντούκου επίσης δεν ήταν και ιδιαίτερα ικανοποιημένος που έπρεπε να παρευρεθεί στο συμβούλιο. Δεν είχε καθόλου όρεξη για να ακούει το κοντό και το μακρύ του καθενός εκεί μέσα.

Ήθελαν απλά να περάσουν λίγο χρόνο μαζί, αλλά οι υποχρεώσεις τους το χαλούσαν, όπως πάντα.

Φυσικά, τέσσερις ώρες σχεδόν πέρασαν πολυ βαρετά και για τους δύο, με τον έναν να έχει αποκοιμηθεί στο κρεβάτι του Κόμη περιμένοντάς τον και το άλλο να τον έχει πάρει σχεδόν ο ύπνος ενώ στήριζε το κεφάλι με το χέρι του, ακούγοντας τη διάλεξη του Γκάνρεϊ για τα προβλήματα που έχει η Εμπορική Ομοσπονδία και τις συμφωνίες που αναμένονται να υπογράφουν.

Όμως, ευτυχώς ήρθε η στιγμή να επιστρέψει στο Σερέννο, στο παλάτι του.

Έβγαλε τα παπούτσια του και την κάπα του και πήγε κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιό του. Στον δρόμο, χασμουρηθηκε κουρασμένος και με πονοκέφαλο. _Γλώσσα δεν βάζουν μέσα τους οι Νειμοΐντιανς!_

Όταν μπήκε μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο, έσκασε ένα χαμόγελο καθώς αντίκρυσε το σάιμποργκ στο κρεβάτι του να κοιμάται ήρεμα, μετά από μια τέτοια μέρα.

Πήγε για ένα ντουζ, τι οποίο τον ηρέμησε παρά πολύ και έβαλε τις μαύρες πιτζάμες του.

Ύστερα πλησίασε το κρεβάτι του στις μύτες των ποδιών και ήρεμα έκατσε στην άκρη και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του στον Γκρίβους, ο οποίος είχε κουλουριαστεί στην αριστερή πλευρά και είχε κάνει το χέρι του μαξιλάρι, ενώ ίσα που ροχάλιζε λίγο με τη ρομποτική ανάσα του.

Ο ηλικιωμένος άνδρας χαμογέλασε πάλι και χάιδεψε ελαφρά το μεταλλικό του πρόσωπο, λίγο πριν ξαπλώσει δίπλα του κι εκείνος.

Ήταν τόσο κουρασμένος που αποκοιμήθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως...


End file.
